A Day in the Sun
by Emilie Brown
Summary: It's a nice Spring day and the Gold's have decided a day in the sun will do. So a picnic is a must have. Belle loves picnics and ducks and her husband and Gold, well he aims to please.


**A Day in the Sun**

_Emilie Brown_

It was a gorgeous day out and Belle French and her husband Anthony Gold were walking to the Storybrooke Pond for the day. The sun was out, a gentle breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees and occasionally you'd see a stray kite flying away, a child running after it. Belle wore the brightest smile on her adorable face and Anthony couldn't help but occasionally get lost in the sight of his beloved's beautiful iolite eyes. Belle twirled around on the sidewalk, her skirt flowing around her as she did. She closed her eyes as she did so, having nothing but faith that she wouldn't stumble or fall. Her beloved would never allow her to fall.

In her hands she held the picnic basket and checkered blanket that they would be using for today. Anthony had his guitar with him, something that thrilled her to no end. It was in its case, but as requested by his wife he brought it with them. They continued up the hill towards the pond at a leisurely pace, in no hurry to reach their destination. Anthony let his wife choose a spot, and she went straight to a weeping willow that was by a little duck pond.

Leaning down, Belle shook out the blanket and spread it on the ground, and then set the basket of food and drink on the blanket atop its checkered surface. She turned around to where her husband stood and cast him a bright smile. He had stopped at the edge of the blanket, leaning against his cane, his guitar case at his feet, leaning against his leg. Belle walked over to him and grasped both his hands swaying towards him to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. With a cheeky grin, she pulled away from him and grabbed his guitar, bringing it onto the blanket and leaning it against the trunk of the tree.

Belle wrapped her arms about his neck as he sat beside her on the blanket, his warm hands coming to rest on her trim waist. Their brows touched as they simply relished a moment of peace to bask in their great love for one another. Bringing his right hand up to tenderly brush against her cheek, Anthony pulled Belle to him and sought her lips for a passionate kiss. Belle pulled herself tightly against him and sighed when Anthony's lips trailed a path of lingering heat along her jaw to her neck.

A low moan escaped her throat as she arched her neck and pressed herself closer to him. "Tony. We can't. Someone will see us," Belle breathed out amidst the attention she was getting from his lips. Ignoring his wife's protests for a few more moments Anthony Gold proceeded to kiss her further, leaning his head down and kissing the tops of her breasts revealed by the low bodice of her dress. Feeling a tug on his hair, Anthony looked up and locked eyes with his breathless wife.

"Mmm," he hummed in pleasure, his tongue darting out to capture the lingering taste of her clinging to his lips. "Indeed, someone may, but as we are hidden by the willow that weeps I think we may not be noticed, my love. However, since we don't want to take the chance of someone finding out about our marriage, then we'd best not continue. We do tend to get carried away," Anthony said dragging his wife to him for a quick peck to her brow.

"One day, perhaps, once all the feuding with Regina is over, we may be able to tell others, and I believe it may be sooner than you think." Belle grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the middle of the blanket. As Anthony settled down on the picnic blanket, Belle went to get his guitar, removing it from its case and handing it to her husband. He gladly took it from her and started to play an old scottish lullaby he'd been taught when he was a wee child. Smiling at the familiar melody her husband played, his long spinner's finger expertly plucking out the chords, Belle went to the wicker picnic basket and started setting out their lunch.

She pulled out a block of cheese, a loaf of bread and a package of shaved turkey. Grabbing a knife from the basket she started to make sandwiches for them as her husband continued playing songs of different origins on his guitar. Once Belle had all the sandwiches made she reached in the basket and pulled out two purple paper plates. She arranged the sandwiches on the plates, adding a few grapes and a wedge of cheese before setting them at his side. She leaned into his back and rested her chin on his shoulder, letting the music envelop and enrapture her with its haunting melody. The look of utter contentment, one that he never allowed anyone to see him wear in public, warmed her heart and she closed her eyes to savor the moment of peace and happiness between them.

"Our little picnic lunch is served, Mr. Gold," Belle said, moving away from him. Hearing the change in her tone and the use of his name, he opened his eyes. He didn't care for the space she'd put between them and he cast his gaze around to find the cause. Regina Locksley entered their little sanctuary, her son, Henry Mills in tow. They stopped at the edge of the blanket as Regina looked down at the couple.

"Well isn't this quaint? The Pawnbroker and his little maid going out and about on a picnic," Regina sneered. "Very domestic."

"Why Madam Mayor, it is such a beautiful day and I'm not so cruel as to deny my housekeeper a bit of fresh air, to see the outside of my Victorian," Anthony replied, glaring at his nemesis. He took great joy in the irritation that twisted upon her face and even more pleasure when young Henry went to Belle and started to ask the part time librarian questions about one of their favourite books.

Regina was less than thrilled about her child conversing with the town librarian who also served as Gold's maid. She was convinced she and Gold were in a secret relationship and she did not want the pair to somehow steal her son from her. Regina and Anthony continued to bicker for a few more minutes, and Belle did her best to keep the boy entertained. As much as Belle shared Gold's dislike of the woman, Henry didn't need to see his mother's bad side. By the time they were done and Regina had decided to take Henry for some ice-cream, about fifteen minutes had passed. Henry was eating a sandwhich Belle had made for him, but with the offering of ice-cream, the young boy left with his mother. He politely said goodbye to Belle and Gold as he did so, sandwhich still clasped in his hand and what appeared to be a cup of apple juice.

Once Regina was out of site Anthony looked towards his wife, giving her a sort of half smile. Belle just smiled sadly at him, she may not say it aloud but he knew the secrecy was getting to her.

Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arm around her and dropped a kiss to her temple. They stayed like that for awhile, taking in the view of the pond in relative peace. There was a mother duck swimming around nibbling food from the water, her babies following her and mimicking what she did. Belle snuggled up to her husband and watched all the children running around, some flying kites while others looked like they were playing tag and even a few were taking in the relaxation of the day and were reading. The chirping of the birds and the humming of the insects left a calming environment of sorts.

"It'll get better soon, Belle. I promise." Anthony whispered in Belle's ear, stroking her hair and closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I know, but some days I wonder, Tony, I really do. You've said that so many times and so each time I've been disappointed, We both know this time it's got to be better. We don't have years before the town finds out, we have months, only months," Belle said with an exasperated sigh. She stood up from her spot and walked over to where the food lay at the edge of the blanket and grabbed a red solo cup to pour some apple juice for them.

When she turned around to walk back to her husband he just sat on the blanket, his cane beside him, his guitar laying to the side and both arms on the ground behind him. He smiled brightly at her.

"I know and it is fantastic, Belle, fantastic."

She couldn't help but return his exuberant smile, considering it wasn't often that it made an appearance. Joining him once more, she handed him the cup and accepted his warm thank you and a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Belle sat down behind him, and leaned her head on his shoulder, deciding to be brave for once, Anthony put the apple juice to his side, away from where it could be spilled, and slightly turned to his wife, pulling her to where she sat on his lap. Belle gave him a stunned look, but didn't say or do anything.

"I made myself a promise that I would never make you cry, and I'm going to stick to that promise. We are happy, very happy, and the town may not like us being together, what with me being the town monster and you, my darling, playing the part of the beautiful young librarian. Your father may despise me for 'stealing' you away from him as he so kindly puts it, but you know what, Belle, for once I don't want to be the coward that I know I am. Let the world know that I am in love with Belle French. Let them celebrate the fact that I married her and she carries my child." Pulling her face towards him, Anthony Gold tugged her forward, and kissed her in broad daylight. The town clock struck one with an ominous clang as most of the town began heading back from their lunch breaks. They'd pass by the duck pond and see the town monster and beautiful librarian locked in a passionate embrace with not a care in the world. If one looked close enough they could see Belle's hands slipping into Gold's shirt and his trailing past the hem of her skirt.

"I love you, Mr. Gold," Belle said, looking up at him with a smile on her kiss swollen lips as she stroked his cheek. A few outraged cries from the townspeople who witnessed their embrace exclaimed, wondering how she could love such a beast and how they hoped he wouldn't in turn succumb to the little gold digger. She couldn't truly want such a man and therefore must be only interested in his money after all. The Golds ignored every catty comment made, confident in their love for one another.

"Aye, and I love you, Mrs. Gold...and our child as well." Reaching his hand to caress her still flat tummy, the man held nothing but love on his face. It disturbed and creeped out the townsfolk, and they all left talking amongst themselves, some saying they knew of the relationship between them all along, others blaming it on the good air, making them hallucinate.

Later that night as they lay in their bed naked, Belle couldn't keep the blush nor the stupid grin off her face. She was happy, oh so very happy, and she had everything she'd ever wanted, Anthony Gold had given her his heart, his child and his name. He was her whole world.

Laying with her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, Belle rubbed her hands over his smooth skin as her husband pulled her tightly to him, kissing her lips. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and promised to love her forever. Their relationship was a hard one and they would always have their fair share of struggles, but no matter what they would go through, they would have each other. They are each others happily ever after.

**The End**

**Beta-ed by:** CharlotteAshmore


End file.
